Gloves have been in use to protect one's hands from abuse for centuries and have been constructed with a myriad of materials, some of which afford a degree of protection from heat. Specialty vocational tools, however, create problems not solved by the use of simple gloves that are well known in the art. Addition of subsequent material in appropriate areas have been attempted to protect from the heat and even rubber pads have been in use to protect one's fingers from sharp particles held by the hand.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 4,186,442 Kilgore Feb. 5, 1980 4,032,990 Mandlman July 5, 1977 3,928,871 Wall Dec. 30, 1975 2,827,635 Rasmus Oct. 24, 1955 2,391,851 Willard Dec. 25, 1945 2,907,046 Scherr Oct. 6, 1959 2,069,449 Jensen Feb. 2, 1937 1,369,291 (France) Bossard Sep. 17, 1963 ______________________________________
Mandlman practices a heat resistant glove for use in foundries when handling extremely hot objects, such as molten metal, ladles, or the like. The glove covers the entire hand and wrist and contains an insulating portion which fits between the liner of the glove and the outside portion. This insulation is formed as a double pocket allowing insertion therebetween during the manufacturing process. This additional insulation protects the thumb and forefinger and requires no extra sewing or connecting means during the normal assembly procedure.
Jensen teaches a hand protector made of sheet rubber formed with a pouch-like portion to more or less snugly receive the end portions of the four fingers of one hand like a mitten. A web or flexible connecting portion continues into a tapered cot in which the thumb is placed. As the material is rubber, the cutting operation causes the adjoining edges to adhere and when cured are sealed and locked together. The device further contains a metal clip at the sheet side for attaching a pad of abrasive material. The material, being rubber, is stretchable on both sides, but does not possess a particularly low coefficient of heat transfer.
Willard provides a protective glove for the second and third fingers, as well as the thumb. The fingers and thumb portions are attached with a palm section and a wrist band holds the device securely to the hand. A cloth backing is provided on the finger sheaths. One piece construction of the palm and finger sections extent from the wrist to the tips of the fingers and form two sides of the fingers with fourchettes, thereby eliminating seams that allow the fingers to fit into a bowling ball without obstructions.
Scherr teaches a five fingered glove with a single pice of thin pliable leather attached to the palm of the glove by a row of sewn stitches which extend around the outer periphery of the palm. The leather provides a frictional gripping and wear resistant surface on the inner portion of the glove.
The French patent issued to Bossard indicates a single multiple fingered glove with a increased thickness of heat resistant plastic on the gripping surface of the fingers and thumb. A sheath of the same material except thinner joins the fingers together however, no bridge therebetween is specifically taught and the material is resilient allowing a fit onto the fingers as well as conforming to the palm of the hand.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
It will be noted, however, that the teaching of prior art for gloves and pouches while providing some protection do not specifically allow all of the requisites necessary to be used by cosmetologists in the preparation of the hair when using heat producing instruments.